The increased reliance on digital data has led to a need for detailed information about the digital data as well as techniques for managing and controlling this detailed information. This detailed information is known as “metadata.” For example, there is a high demand for audio data, and accordingly, there is a high demand for metadata about the audio data such as, for example, the artist or speaker name, album name, genre, number of songs, and so forth.
While access to metadata provides the public with a vast amount of information, it is often difficult to manage the metadata. For example, keeping track of various audio files as well as the immense amount of metadata for each audio file can be a difficult task.
One common problem is that conventional approaches do not allow the user to easily view and access the metadata. For example, it is typical for a user to have hundreds or even thousands of audio files making it difficult for the user to sift through each file of metadata. A user may have to look through hundreds or through thousands of files to find the desired file.
Another common problem is that conventional approaches fail to provide users with control over the metadata such as the ability to make changes to a piece of metadata or a set of metadata. For example, a user may want to alter the genre of an audio file by changing the genre from Jazz to New Age.